


The Liberation of Thomas Sharpe

by Unreal_Kitty



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Crimson Peak Spoilers, F/M, Love Poems, Mentions of Death, Poetry, Spoilers, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 04:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12927867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unreal_Kitty/pseuds/Unreal_Kitty
Summary: When Edith laid her hand on his pale, bloodied cheek, Thomas remained silent. Perhaps death had stolen his voice, perhaps he had already spent the last of his courage.Thomas' parting words that never were, a poem.





	The Liberation of Thomas Sharpe

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is intended to take place just before the shade that was Thomas Sharpe dissipates to the light. 
> 
> \---  
> This is also my first post to this site, so please let me know if I've tagged or otherwise posted this improperly.

**The Liberation of Thomas Sharpe**  
  
We all have our ghosts.  
And perhaps, we all haunt one another.

I look at you now with one eye closed  
like a captain peering through a spyglass.  
The future was once so far away  
but you were right before me.

And when we entwined, you and I,  
you drew the future about us like a warm cover.

I look at you now with one good eye  
and pray you wrap the future about your slight frame  
like armor  
and leave this place.

I would follow if I could.  
I would walk beside you, if I could.  
My feet ache to match your step.  
My lungs ache to match your breath.  
My soul aches to remain tethered to yours.

We all have our ghosts  
and I refuse to serve as yours.

That is all I can give you now.  
No ring nor land nor riches.  
My body has fled  
my strength with it,  
no more arms to hold you close.

My future is lost in the snow.  
All I have left is a red-clay past  
and I shall spare you that, my love,  
you who never lived there.

Fly off now  
on butterfly wings  
out of this red winter.  
We all have our ghosts  
and I shall spare you this one.

We all have our ghosts  
and you have freed me from mine. 


End file.
